confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sprite
Sprites are race of fairy-like humanoids. They range to at least one feet in size. Their skin color is dark-green, and their eyes are yellow. Sprites are meant to be intelligent, but sometimes they act a little crazy when they end up in terrible situations. Living in the southern parts of Narnia, Sprites mainly live in burrows, and enjoy to climb trees. History Age of Winter During the time Hundred Year Winter, the Sprites were forced to obey the laws that the WHite Witch (Jadis) created for nearly 100 years. Several Sprites were often turned to stone when they refused to obey every law, and were punished as traitors to the White Witch. Many Sprites went into hiding, and feared that Jadis would harm them. Sprites often leave their burrows, and hunt for food. They make sure that everything is clear, so any enemy (including wolves, black dwarves, or wulvers would catch them. Sometimes, they would prefer to climb the trees, and would be better for them not to get caught. Just when the Hundred Year Winter came to an end, and the prophecy of two sons of adams and daughters of eve have appeared in Narnia, all the Sprites gathered with many creatures in Narnia, and traveled to the Stone Table where they would meet Aslan, the creator of Narnia. Together the Spirtes fought in Aslan's Army against the White Witch's Army. When Aslan was resurrected, he managed to unpetrify the other sprites from been turned into stone along with the other creatures. After the war ended, the Sprites gathered around the coronation of Cair Paravel. Narnian Revolution After Narnia reawakens, all the Sprites gather with all the creatures and serve their loyalty to Caspian X. SOme of them sold honey for the bears in order for them to join the army and fight together against the Telmarines. Upon arriving to Aslan's How, Sprites enjoyed to climb on top and play around for a bit. During the start of the Second Battle of Beruna, Sprites aimed their arrows right at the Telmarine riders until the Narnians knocked down the pillars. After Telmar was defeated, the Narnians won the war, and restored peace to Narnia. Last Days in Narnia During the last days in Narnia, all the Sprites in Narnia were concerned abotu the strangest things that have happened in Narnia. This was when the Calormenes took control of the land, and the Sprites were forced to obey the laws under the False Aslan's order. The Spirtes had to sell their homes, and sell merchants to the wealthy. The Calormenes kept their eyes open for the Sprites if they ever break the law. Discovering that Aslan didn't create these laws in Narnia, the Sprites start a battle at the Shuddering Woods, and managed to defeat most of the Calormene soldiers when some retreated. THis was when they gathered in the army and fought at the Battle of Stable Hill. Just when the end of the world was about to arrive, they enter to Aslan's Country. Category:Species Category:Sentient beings Category:Fairies